An automobile has numerous electrically operated functions including motors, lights, sensors, and so forth, all of which must be wired into the electrical system of the vehicle. Many of the functions are controlled from a remote location such as the driver's seat. For example, the vehicle lights and electrically operated windows are all controlled from the driver's seat. In currently existing automobiles, each switch, or other device (controlling member) for controlling the operation of a function must be hard wired directly to the function, such as the lights or the motor or the electric windows, and so forth. In my recently filed co-pending application, I disclosed a circuit for controlling the functions of a vehicle from a remote location without requiring that each controlling member be hard wired directly to the function in order to maintain direct control between the controlling member and the function.
As disclosed in my co-pending application, for each function that is to be operated from a remote location, the controlling member (light switch or other control device) is electrically wired to a single line (signal line) extending to all such controlling members and extending to all functions that are to be controlled, such that the signal line connects all the controlling members and all the functions that are to be controlled from a remote location of the vehicle. Each controlling member includes a signal generator for generating a message that includes an identification portion and an instruction portion. The identification portion of the message identifies the source of the message and the instruction portion includes instructions directed to the associated function such as “turn on the lights,” or “turn lights off.” The message from the signal generator is imposed on the signal line connecting all controlling members and all functions. It should be appreciated that messages may be transmitted through a signal line as stated, or through a power line, or may be by wireless transmission.
Each of the functions has associated therewith a function controller that monitors the line connected to all the controlling members and looks for a message having an identification portion that identifies the message as originating from its own associated controlling member. Once a signal is detected as originating from its associated controlling member, the function controller reads the message, including the instruction portion, and carries out the instructions by applying or terminating electric power as needed to turn on or off lights, power or stop electric motors, and so forth.
One difficulty with the circuit set forth in my patent application bearing Ser. No. 11/443,583 is that each of the controlling members must have a unique identification code that is identifiable by its associated function controller. During the manufacture of the vehicle, therefore, the identification code issued by each controlling member must be keyed to its associated function controller, and if the two are not properly keyed, the vehicle will not operate as intended.